Revenge Kills
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Emily Prentiss has two secrets no one knew about;that is until they find out about her daughter and her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**CRIMINAL MINDS:**

**Summary: ****Before Emily joined the BAU, she had a little surprise that no-one knew; Emily has a two year old daughter. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Criminal Minds. Wish I did thou.**

Emily Prentiss walked into the BAU head quarters one morning feeling tired and snappy. Her mood worsened when she realised that she had vomit on her shirt, not hers of course. She hadn't had a drink in quite a long time. No, the vomit on her shirt was her daughters, Rosalie Prentiss, in the good times her angel, but through the late nights and early mornings, her little terror. Quite recently, the late nights and early mornings had become quite frequent, Emily however blamed it on herself, but every time she came home late from work, or home from work on time, her little girl was there in her princess night gown, running to her mother, throwing her arms and legs around Emily, letting Emily know that she didn't blame her. Emily smiled.

"Someone got lucky last night". Whistled her friend and one of her co workers, Derek Morgan. Emily sighed and smiled towards Derek.

"Nope, just didn't get enough sleep". Replied Emily as she placed her belongings on her desk.

"Oh, so you just did other naughty things to be tired? Nice, I like it". Replied Derek with a wink. Emily rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk.

"Who did some naughty things last night?". Asked another of their colleagues, Dr Spencer Reid.

"Prentiss". Grinned Derek, knowing full well he could make Spencer blush a few crimson colours, and that he did. Derek just laughed and threw a paper clip at Spencer's head, which instead hit their Media Liasion Jennifer Jereau.

"Crap! Derek, why'd you do that for?". Grumbled JJ. Derek just continued to laugh.

"Morgan you're such a jerk". Said Emily as she stood up and stalked towards the female bathroom, slamming the door behind her, she however didn't miss the confused looks shared between her co workers, or their superior Agent Aaron Hotchner telling them they had a case. Emily ran the cold water and splashed some on her face, she then grabbed a paper towel and dried her face. She looked up at the mirror and came face to face with herself, just someone much tired. Emily sighed and walked over to her locker and slipped out her other spare shirt and changed. She then made her way into the conference room, sitting next to her other Superior Agent David Rossi. Emily sat listening to JJ talk, putting in some points here and there, but not really listening. She just needed to see her daughter and hold her.

"Em?". Asked a voice from behind her. Emily turned around and came face to face with her boss, Hotch.

"You okay?". Asked Hotchner with a very concerned look on her face.

"Um, yeah, just not feeling too well, I think I might be coming down with something". Replied Emily wiping a hand across her face.

"How about you take the day off? I'm sure we can handle without you". Said Hotchner as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure? Thanks Hotch". Said Emily as she thanked her boss and walked out into the bullpen, grabbed her belongings, said her goodbyes and headed home, home to her little princess.

Upon arriving home, Rosalie launched herself into her mother's awaiting arms, Emily laughed, she should take days off more often.

"Jasmine, you can have the day off if you wish, I want to spend it with my daughter". Said Emily as her nanny, Jasmine smiled excitedly. She said goodbye to the little girl she has come to know as her niece and left.

"Mummy home earlwee". Giggled Rosalie as she placed her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I sure am, did you miss me?". Asked Emily as she placed her belongings on the ground that were in her other hands. Rosalie shook her head.

"You didn't huh? Well, I'm going to have to change that aren't I?". Smiled Emily as she started attacking her daughter with her tickle monster.

"No! Mummy, pwease, not the tickle monstwer". Said Rosalie with a laugh, Emily smiled and kissed her daughter on the head and stopped her tickling.

"Yes mummy I missed you". Said Rosalie as she kissed her mother on her head, Emily smiled at her daughter. Rosalie looked like Emily, the big brown eyes and brown haired bob, Emily however was glad that she was nothing like the menace of a father she had.

"Mummy?". Asked a timid voice which broke Emily out of her thoughts.

"Yes Princess?". Asked Emily as she looked down at her daughter.

"Can we go to the park?". Asked Rosalie as she gave her mother the look that made Emily give her anything. Emily laughed.

"Sure Pumpkin, how about I put Dora the Explorer on for you, while I go put on something comfortable and grab some other clothes for you?". Asked Emily as Rosalie nodded her head vigorously, Emily smiled and sat her daughter down on the lounge and turned the television on.

"Be back in a bit sweetie". Said Emily as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Emily made her way into her bedroom and slipped out of her work clothes with a smile on her face. Emily then slipped into a pair of jeans and a light sweater, she then slipped on a pair of converse shoes and grabbed her jacket. Emily walked out into her daughter's bedroom and grabbed her pink overalls and a white long sleeved shirt to go underneath. Emily then grabbed the clothes and made her way into the lounge room to re dress her daughter. Just as they were about to leave, there was a knock on the door.

"Door. Door. Door!". Squealed Rosalie as Emily lifted Rosalie up onto her hip and walked over to the door. Emily opened the door and came face to back with the back of her friend and fellow FBI Agent, Penelope Garcia. Upon hearing the door open, Penelope turned around.

"Hey Em, JJ told me you were sick so I thought It'd bring...". said Penelope as she stopped, open mouthed and looked at the little girl in Emily's arms.

"Um Hi Em, who's this little one? Your niece?". Asked Penelope as she smiled at the girl. Rosalie then laughed.

"No siwy, she's my mummy". Giggled Rosalie as she placed her head in the crook of Emily's neck.

"Daughter?". Repeated Penelope with a whisper. Penelope looked between Emily and the little girl before finally putting the pieces together. Emily cleared her throat feeling the tension.

"Um, Pen, this is my daughter, Rosalie Prentiss, Rosie, baby, this is your Aunt Pen". Smiled Emily as she introduced the most important person in her life to one of her closest friends.

"Hi Aunt Pen". Smiled Rosalie as she held her hands out to Penelope so she could be held. Emily took the soup out of Penelope's hands and handed her Rosalie. Penelope held Rosalie in her arms and smiled, bouncing the small girl up and down.

" Um, we were thinking of heading to the park, want to join us?". Asked Emily as she smiled lightly at Penelope.

"Sure, it'd love too". Said Penelope. Emily smiled and walked inside for a few moments then came back with her bag.

They walked the few kilometres to the park right around the corner from Emily's apartment. Both of them content on hearing Rosalie babble on about her mummy the super hero and her amazing nanny Jasmine, even tho most of the time she was babbling on incoherently. When they arrived at the park, Penelope placed Rosalie on the ground and let her run and play with the other kids, whilst Penelope and Emily made their way to an empty bench and sat down. They sat in silence for awhile until Penelope had to ask the one question she needed to ask.

"Who's Rosalie's father?".

**So, my new story based on Criminal Minds. I love JJ, and I love Emily, so neither of them will be leaving anytime soon. Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did, JJ and Emily wouldn't have to leave.**

Emily and Penelope sat on the bench both in silence, Penelope waiting for Emily to speak. Emily sat there staring at her daughter, the only person she would ever risk her life for, if it ever came to that. Throughout Emily's life she had felt alone and rejected, but she vowed to never let her daughter feel that, even if it meant quitting the BAU. If at any given point her daughter needed her, she would be there in a flash. Her daughter was her life that would never change. Emily sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Rosalie Prentiss was born on the 10th of April at 3am, she was a premmie baby. From the very beginning, she fought for her life. My mother and father were both there when I gave birth to my angel".

Emily continued, " Her father didn't want to know about her. Her father, Damian Jones, was my boyfriend of two years, and one morning, I found out I was pregnant, he hightailed it out of there from the word go. For the duration of my pregnancy, I suffered depression because of Damian leaving me and the baby, but my mum and dad helped me out of it". Emily smiled lightly, still looking at Rosalie.

"Rosie is my saviour, if it weren't for her, I don't think I would be here today". Replied Emily as she turned and smiled lightly at Garcia. Garcia returned her faint smile.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?". Asked Penelope, staring at Emily. Emily thought about the question before responding.

"Pen, I've only been at the Bureau for nearly 6 months now, and you all may be my team, but the moment Damian left me, he shattered the trust I held for him and to anyone that I later got in contact with. The only three people who I fully trust now are mother, father and Jasmine. Jasmine is my nanny, and she is a amazing. I trust her with Rosalie's life". Replied Emily as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"So you're protecting Rosalie?". Asked Penelope.

"Yes and no. Rosie if so young, she's two, and even tho she doesn't have a father, she has a loving mother and grandparents. I don't want to tell you guys about her, and for you all to turn your backs on us. Pen, if I realise my job has become that bad and that I think I may die because of a case, I am quitting the FBI and never going back. Rosie always comes first". Replied Emily.

"Rosie comes first". Re stated Garcia. Emily smiled at Penelope before turning her head back to her daughter sliding down the slide with a huge smile on her face.

"Emily?". Spoke Garcia softly. Emily turned to Garcia.

"I hope one day you can trust me and the team". Spoke Garcia. Emily smiled.

"I already trust you, I trust you with my life, and as well as Rosalie's. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have told you about the past, but I will tell the team soon, I will trust them". Replied Emily.

For weeks had gone past, and Penelope had spent every minute of every day at Emily's apartment. When Emily went out of town for work, Penelope would occasionally have Rosalie. Every time Emily picked her daughter up, her daughter came with new accessories. Once it was fluro pink leg warmers, another time it was a purple wig, another time she had on a fluro rainbow dress, and another time she had on wheelie shoes. Emily didn't mind Penelope spending her money on her daughter, as long as she didn't spend too much, Rosalie loved however being dressed and going shopping. Garcia loved her new niece, and her new barbie doll.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for an Emily Prentiss?". Asked a voice from behind Penelope.

"I'm sorry, but Special Agent Prentiss is in a meeting at the moment, can I take a message?". Asked Jennifer as she sat in Emily's chair, talking to Derek.

"No, just tell my daughter that I need to speak to her, it's an emergency". Replied the voice. Penelope turned around and came face to face with Ambassador Prentiss, and Rosalie.

"AUNT PEN". Squealed Rosalie as she seen Penelope. Penelope smiled and made her way over to the duo and took Rosalie in her arms.

"Oh thank god Penelope, I need you to take her". Said Ambassador Prentiss as she handed Penelope Rosalie's bag.

"Is everything okay?". Asked Penelope as she accepted Rosalie's bag and placed it down on Emily's chair.

"I have to leave the country and Jasmine's out of state, are you right with her?". Asked The Ambassador, finally taking in everyone around her, before saying a silent crap.

"Yeah, I've got the little munchkin". Smiled Penelope as she held Rosalie in her arms.

"Oh thank you! Goodbye Pumpkin, I love you". Said The Ambassador as she kissed Rosalie's head. Rosalie smiled and waved goodbye tiredly. Penelope grabbed Rosalie's blanket out of her bag and made her way back into her office.

"What the hell was that?". Exclaimed Derek. JJ and Reid just shrugged their shoulders, neither one of them knowing what to say.

Meanwhile, in the conference room, Emily was having a debate with Strauss.

" You cannot make me do that!". Exclaimed Emily angrily.

"You can and you will. You will be going on a three week exchange with the CIA". Said Strauss as she placed her hands on the table.

"No I will not, you know full well I have a daughter, I am not leaving her for nearly a whole month! Out of all of the other agents in this damn agency, why me?". Yelled Emily.

"Special Agent Prentiss, this isn't up for discussion". Replied Strauss calmly.

"Fine then, I quit". Said Emily as she walked out of the conference room with a slam of the door, leaving Strauss confused in her wake. Emily made her way down the stairs to her desk, not noticing all the stares. She placed her major possessions in her bag, and stopped, when she realised her daughters bag was sitting on her desk. Emily did some quick thinking before coming to the conclusion that Rosalie was in Penelope's office. She made her way to Penelope's office and carefully let herself in. She opened the door to find a tired looking Rosalie sitting on Penelope's lap, whilst Penelope was doing her usual hacking and hacking into the foxtel to watch Dora the Explorer.

"Hey guys, can I join in on this?". Whispered Emily as she wiped away her tears. Two heads swivelled around to face Emily. Rosalie smiled and held up her hands to her mother, Emily gratefully took Rosalie in her arms, wrapping the blanket around her petite frame, and held her close, taking in some deep breaths.

"Everything okay?". Asked Penelope, looking at Emily's tear stained cheeks.

"Strauss wanted me to go away for three weeks on an agency exchange, we had a discussion and she gave me an ultimatum, take the offer. So I quit". Said Emily as rocked Rosalie from side to side.

"I'm heading home because I don't work here anymore. I seen the stares the team gave me, I'm going to invite them over for dinner and explain. Can you tell them to come over at six please? I know you're coming over in about half an hour, but can you bring JJ please? I need my two best friends". Said Emily as Penelope nodded. Emily made her way out of Pen's office with Rosalie in her arms and made her way out into the bullpen. She ignored the stairs and made her way over to her desk and picked up her bags. She easily picked up her hand bag and laptop bag, but was having trouble picking up Rosalie's bag, that was until JJ saved her by handing her the bag. Emily smiled and nodded her thanks.

"I am going home, I've told Strauss I quit because she gave me an ultimatum. Please come over tonight and I will give you all explanations. Hotch, please bring Jack, and JJ, please bring Henry. Ask Garcia about times and she will tell you. JJ, Garcia would like to talk to you". Said Emily quietly as she left the FBI, never looking back.

/

Half an hour later, Emily was cooking dinner, whilst Rosalie sat at the table colouring in. The day was eventful, but Emily just loved being at home with her daughter, she felt relaxed. Some muttering from behind her door came and interrupted her thoughts, before the door opened with Garcia with a bottle of wine, and with JJ carrying Henry.

"Hey guys, come on into my lovely abide, what was all the muttering about?". Asked Emily as she looked at her friends. Penelope smiled sheepishly.

"I thought I lost my key". Smiled Penelope whilst Emily laughed. She placed the knife down on the chopping board and made her way over to the trio, and scooping up her daughter in the process.

"Rosie, sweetie, this your Aunt JJ and your cousin Henry". Smiled Emily as she introduced them.

"Hewoo". Smiled Rosalie. JJ's heart melted, looking at the little girl in front of her, then looking back at Emily, finally seeing the resemblance.

"It's freaky huh?". Laughed Penelope as she closed the door, as if she was reading JJ's mind, JJ laughed and nodded her head. Rosalie held her arms out to JJ, whilst Henry held his out for Emily. Henry had always loved his emmy more than anyone.

"Hey bud". Said Emily as she held Henry in her arms. Emily looked over at JJ and Rosalie and seen Rose with her legs wrapped around JJ's waist, hands on her face, whilst making JJ do silly faces, making herself laugh.

"Baby, can you go with Aunty Penny, mummy needs to talk to Aunt JJ". Said Emily as she handed Henry to Garcia. JJ smiled and handed Rosalie to Garcia.

"Let's go play in your princess room". Said Garcia as she carried her 'niece and nephew' to Rose's room.

"Please don't make a mess!". Yelled Emily as a giggle came in response. Emily rolled her eyes and turned to JJ and smiled.

"Every time Pen comes over, her room gets twice as messy as it normally is. I swear Pen is a bad influence". Said Emily as JJ laughed. They stood in an awkward silence before Emily spoke.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Rosalie. She is my angel and I've always had a trouble with trust". Said Emily honestly as she looked at JJ, JJ smiled and Emily relaxed.

"Can you tell me now?". Asked JJ, Emily smiled and led her friend over to her lounge. They sat down and she told JJ everything that she told Pen. JJ asked the same questions Penelope did, and after their chat, Emily felt somewhat relieved.

"So that's Rosalie, what happened today with Strauss?". Asked JJ. JJ and Emily were now seated in separate corners of the lounge, their legs entwining in the middle. Emily growled.

"The stupid old woman tried to make me go away for three weeks and I would see or talk to Rosalie, she gave me one choice, take the offer. So, I gave her my own offer, I quit". Said Emily. JJ gasped.

"You've quit?". Asked JJ, not wanting to lose her best friend.

"Not if Hotch can help it". Laughed Emily. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Are you ready?". Asked JJ as they sat up.

"As ready as I'll ever be".

**So, there ya go, a new chapter, it's an extra long chapter to make up for the late update. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did, JJ and Em wouldn't leave.**

Emily and JJ looked at each other, Emily took in a deep breath and walked over to the door. She looked in the mirror beside her door, and tried to fix the redness around her eyes and hair, before she opened the door and welcomed in her team.

"Hey guys! Come on in". Smiled Emily as she stood to the side and let her second family in. They all smiled at Emily and walked into her house. They had never been to Emily's house, and now they knew why, the little girl. They looked around Emily's house and took note of the child's toys and painting all around the house and the child protective gear on the edge of the benches. They all smiled, that's the Emily they all knew and loved.

"Welcome to my house, sorry about the mess". Said Emily smiling. Before anyone could say or do anything, Rosalie and Henry came running out, well, tumbling in their case, to their mothers, with Penelope trailing behind with a smile.

"MUMMY". Squealed Rosalie as she launched herself into her mother's legs. Emily laughed and leant down and picked up her daughter. JJ picked up Henry and stood up and walked to stand next to Emily, showing her support, whilst Penelope walked and stood on the other side of her.

"Um, guys, this is my daughter, Rosalie Prentiss, Rosie, baby, this is your Uncle Aaron, Uncle Spencer, Uncle Derek, Uncle Rossi and your cousin Jack". Smiled Emily as she introduced her daughter to her family. Rosalie smiled and looked around at all of the new faces.

"Hi. Hehe". Giggled Rosalie as she snuggled into her mother with a smile.

"Now baby, you know what you have to do before dinner?". Asked Emily, Rosalie nodded.

"Good girl, now take your Cousins and your Aunts and tell them what to do, Mummy needs to talk to your Uncles". Smiled Emily as she placed Rosalie on her feet with a kiss to the head. Rosalie giggled and walked over to Jack and Henry and pulled them to the bathroom with her, which was followed by JJ and Penelope, giving last looks to Emily, Emily nodded her head telling them she was going to be okay.

"Okay guys, um, why don't we take a seat?". Said Emily as she gestured to her lounge room. Emily sat down on the lounge chair and began her story, pausing between moments to catch her breath. There was a pause before Derek spoke.

"Oh Princess, don't you trust us?". Asked Derek as he sat down next to Emily from where he was standing.

"I do now". Sniffled Emily as Derek wrapped an arm around Emily and wiped the tears away with the other.

"What happened with Straus?". Asked Hotch as he looked at Emily. Emily growled.

"The bitch told me I had to do a team alliance thing for a month and that I wouldn't have been able to see or talk to Rosalie for a month. So I quit". Replied Emily.

"You quit?". Gasped Reid.

"Yes I did, she should know not to come between me and my daughter". Replied Emily.

"MUMMY! I all doneeee". Giggled Rosalie as she came running out and hopped up onto her mother's legs.

"Mummy, why your face wet?". Asked Rosalie as she put her hands to her mother's face.

"Because mummy is happy". Smiled Emily as she gave Rosalie a kiss. Rosalie giggled and turned to Derek.

"Unca Dewek?". Asked Rosalie smiling up at Derek.

"What's up little lady?". Asked Derek smiling at Rosalie.

"Can I have hug?". Asked Rosalie as she held her hands out to Derek. Derek smiled and picked up the little girl from Emily's lap.

"I've just got to check on dinner". Smiled Emily as she walked over to the dinner she was cooking and stirred the stirfry.

"Hope you guys like stir fry". Smiled Emily as she stirred the pot.

"Stir fry? Seriously? Man I've missed homemade stir fry!". Said Penelope as she picked up Henry from JJ's lap and tickled him, escating a laugh from Henry.

"Prentiss, do you want to stay at the BAU?". Asked Hotch as he followed Emily and stood at the bench. Emily looked at Hotch then looked at Rosalie, then back to Hotch.

"Yes and no, yes, because I love my job, I love what I do and because I love helping people, but no, because I hate leaving Rosie". Said Emily looking at Hotch.

"What if we could come up with a compromise?". Asked Hotch as he looked at Emily.

"Depending on what you mean by compromise, Pen, can you come set the table please? You can bring your little helpers". Said Emily as Penelope got up off the lounge with Henry in her lap and made her way into the kitchen to grab the supplies.

"How about, every time we need to go away, if it's for longer than say three nights, you can bring Rosalie with us, and she can stay at the station at their day care with Henry, because JJ's bringing Henry as well, and every night you can finish at a reasonable hour if we have a case, and even earlier if we don't, is that a good compromise?". Asked Hotch as he looked at Emily.

"What if Strauss says no?". Asked Emily as she looked at her boss.

"We take it above her head, and we tell her that if she doesn't re instate you, she loses a whole team of profilers". Said Hotch.

"And a technical analysis". Said Penelope.

"And a media Liasion". Quipped JJ.

"You'd all do that, for me?". Whispered Emily as tears began to fall.

"Hey baby girl, we're a family, and you're included in that family, and you know what they say? Family sticks together. Isn't that right little one?". Asked Derek as he tickled Rosalie. Rosalie giggled.

"Famawee sticks togeder". Giggled Rosalie. The others laughed. Emily looked at the smile on her daughters face and then at her family, she smiled again.

"What's you smiling at Princess?". Asked Morgan.

"I have a family, a pretty damn good one at that". Smiled Emily as Rosalie slipped from Morgan's lap and ran over to her mother.

"Mummy, Unca Dewek called you a Pwincess, who's your pwince charming?". Asked Rosalie as Emily lifted her daughter up to wrap her legs around Emily's waist. The others laughed.

"You want to know who my Prince Charming is?". Smiled Emily as she walked out into the lounge room. Rosalie nodded.

"Uncle Derek, Uncle Rossi, Uncle Spence and Uncle Hotch". Smiled Emily.

"Wow, that's a lot of Pwince's, you've got more then sweeping beauty. You get around mummy". Smiled Rosalie. The others snorted whilst Emily looked at Rosalie.

"Where'd you hear that from sweetie?". Asked Emily looking at Rosalie.

"Well my friend, Ashwee, her sister said she said she said that she she her friend has a lot of boyweinds and they do lots of stuff, and she said she gets awound a lot". Said Rosalie as she felt proud as she said the full sentence. Emily looked at Rose, and then at her collegues.

"I think my daughter just called me a S-L-U-T".

**New chapter guys, read and review, hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds; If I did, Paget and AJ would have stayed.**

It had been a few weeks since Emily had returned back to the BAU and things weren't smooth sailing. Strauss had gone nuts when they had to go over her head to the director of the FBI who had agreed with the team, which Emily was greatful for, but the rest of the team had been on the receiving end of Strauss's constant taunts.

The BAU team were seated in the conference room, talking about their latest case, the silence was disturbed when Emily's ihpone went off. Emily quickly excused herself and made her way out of the conference room to take the call. The team had continued on discussing the case when yelling could be heard from just outside the door; the team looked outside to notice Emily yelling into her phone getting frustrated. The yelling had stopped once Emily had walked back into the conference room with a slam of the door.

"Everything alright Prentiss?". Asked Hotch as Emily sat back down slamming her phone on the table.

"No; it's Rosie". Said Emily as she placed her elbows on the table, followed by placing her face in her hands.

"Is my sugarpuss okay?". Asked Garcia; worrying about her niece.

"No; jerkface wants custody". Growled Emily. Her co-workers stared at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding". Said JJ as she placed her hands on the table leaning in towards the team.

"I'm serious; my lawyer just called me stating that Damian is asking for full custody; saying my job is too dangerous for his daughter to grow up in the environment". Growled Emily; her head still in her hands. Morgan stood up suddenly, making his chair go flying.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT. That bastard hasn't been in her life what so ever, he fled from the moment you told him! Why the hell aren't you doing anything?". Yelled Morgan.

"WHY ARENT I DOING ANYTHING? You're kidding right? That little girl is the reason why I'm still alive. I'm working my ass off so she can have something when she grows up, Rosalie is my life, the minute she gets taken away from me is the minute I lose my life. I'm fighting like hell for my daughter, I went as far as calling and asking my mother help, I can hardly do that without yelling at her". Growled Emily as she stood up from her seat, finally taking her hands away from her face, allowing her co-workers to see her tear stained cheeks.

"Oh Em; I'm so sorry; I don't know what got over me". Said Derek as he stepped towards Emily so he could touch her arm.

"It's fine; what's done is done". Said Emily as she stalked out of the conference room; not bothering to look back. JJ and Garcia exchanged glances before going off after their friend. Garcia trailing behind for a moment.

"It's okay my chocolate thunder; we will sort our Princess Momma out; you just calm yourself and talk to baby genius, poppa bear and boss man. Talk things over of what we can do for our girl". Said Garcia as she walked off after JJ.

Emily walked into one of the two places she felt safe at work, JJ's office. She let herself in quietly and quickly and walked over to the corner and sat down, pulling her knees into her chest and placed her head on her knees, taking in deep breaths. She had to think. She knew what she wanted; she wanted her little girl, no matter what. Maybe it was time to quit officially and pick up a safer job?

"Em?". Asked a voice from the door. Emily wiped her tears and looked up and came face to face with her best friend.

"Oh JJ; what am I going to do?". Cried Emily as she finally let her tears fall at their full speed. JJ crossed the room in one big stride and sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her best friend, letting Emily cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay Em; I promise everything is going to be just fine. We're going to make sure Rosie stays with you; you're her mum and she is the best damn thing that has happened to you. You're going to get through this". Said JJ as she rubbed Emily's back.

"We're all going to get through this Princess. Family sticks together remember?". Asked Garcia as she entered the room, hurrying quickly over to her two best friends, sinking down on the other side of Emily, wrapping her arms around the brunette as well.

"Oh dear; where would I be without you?". Asked Emily as she sat sandwiched in a garciajereau sandwich.

" Well, I know your life would be less bright without me in it to sparkle it up". Smiled Garcia kissing Emily on the head.

"We all know what without me it sure would be quieter; I mean, who would give you your cases?". Asked JJ as she kissed Emily on her other side of her head. Emily smiled.

"I'm glad I adopted you as my sisters". Smiled Emily.

"When was that?". Asked Garcia with a laugh.

"Oh you know; the moment I met you two". Grinned Emily as she leaned into JJ, putting her head in the crook of JJ's neck, followed by Garcia leaning on Emily.

"I love you two". Smiled Garcia. Emily and JJ grinned.

"We love you too".

A knock had them turning towards the door of the office, they sat there staring at the door waiting for someone to enter, but all they heard was mumbling, then the door opened.

"MUMMY". Squealed Rosalie as she the door flung open, revealing Rosalie running in wearing a skirt overall set. Rosalie flung herself into her mothers lap, snuggling into her lap.

"Baby; what're you doing here?". Asked Emily.

"Unca Dewek came and got me, and he said ummmm". Said Rosalie as she tried to remember what else was said.

"That he was sorry; and can he please come in with some other people". Whispered Derek. JJ and Garcia giggled.

"That was soddy and pweese coming in wid oder peeps". Said Rosalie with a clap as she got it right. The three women laughed.

"Baby; tell Uncle Derek that mummy isn't angry, she was just upset. And yes, the four lovebirds can come in". Said Emily with a smile.

"UNCA DEWEK. Come in loverbirds". Giggled Rosalie as the male counter parts of their team entered.

"You okay Em?". Asked Reid as he and the other guys stepped in cautiously. Emily smiled and nodded her head shyly and sat up, taking her head of JJ but still keeping entwined, liking the closeness.

"I am now; thanks guys". Said Emily.

"What else is family for?". Asked Rossi. Garcia giggled.

"Baking me some cookies".

**So terribly sorry about my lateness of this update, uni is insane. Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, and JJ is back. Family is nearly complete, just need my Emily now. Read and Review,**

"Do you want to lose the best BAU team in the country?". Asked Emily as she marched her way into Strauss's office one morning.

"I beg your pardon Agent Prentiss? I do not appreciate you barging in here unannounced". Replied Strauss. Emily growled.

"I said do you want to lose the best BAU team in the Country? That BAU team consists of five profilers, one technical analysis and one media liaison? Because if so, continue at what you're doing". Replied Emily as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I do not know what you're talking about Agent Prentiss". Replied Strauss stiffly.

"Oh I think you do, I haven't spoken to Damian in over three years, the moment he found out about Rosalie he split; why would he be coming back unless someone told him that I work for the FBI and you can do that. Find his number and then tell him to ask for custody to cause me to quit, well think about this; you cannot make me quit, interfere with my life again, and the director of the FBI will know your little tricks". Glared Emily before walking out of the office with her head held high.

Emily made her way back to the FBI bullpen fuming, she came across her co workers who were on their lunch break. JJ and Garcia had left the confinements of their offices and had joined their co workers.

"Emily; did you just yell at Strauss?". Asked Hotch coming down the stairs from his office.

"I did". Replied Emily as she swiped JJ's coffee out of her hands and in one swift movement taking a sip, then returning it.

"Why?". Asked Morgan confused.

"Because that old hag told Damien about Rosie and my job". Growled Emily as she paced.

"What a witch". Replied Garcia, causing JJ to stifle a giggle.

"Emily?". Asked a voice from behind them. The team turned around and came face to face with an average built male.

"Damien". Replied Emily as she stopped to pace and stared at her ex.

"Damien? As in douche jerk Damien?". Asked JJ getting to her feet and moving towards them.

"JJ don't it's not worth it". Replied Emily as she placed her hand on JJ's wrist to calm her.

"Douche Jerk Damien? Is that all you've got?". Laughed Damien. Morgan stood up and came next to Emily on her other side.

"You listen here dirt bag; at this present moment, everyone in this room hates you, we are all trained shooters and profilers, we could all take you out with one shot. We hate you because you hurt our little sister and are still hurting her. Do you see that pretty lady over there with the glasses?". Asked Derek pointing at Garcia. Damien didn't respond so he continued.

"She could wipe out your bank accounts, your records, everything about you! She could wipe your whole existence. Say bye bye Damien". Said Derek staring at Damien. Damien looked at Garcia who smirked back, with a small glitter sparkle in her eye. Emily smiled lightly before grabbing Damien's arm.

"I'm using the conference room; even try to listen and I will hurt you all". Said Emily as she dragged Damien into the conference. Closing the door behind her, Emily turned around and glared at Damien.

"What do you want?". Asked Emily.

"You know what I want; I want custody of Rosalie, weather its full or part. I want to be her father". Said Damien smiling. Emily growled.

"You. Want. Custody. Of. Rosalie?". Growled Emily as she pronounced each word with anger. Damien nodded.

"And you want to be a part of her life and be her father? You haven't been her father for three years! You gave up that right when you walked away the moment I told you was pregnant!". Yelled Emily, causing Damien to flinch.

"I know, and I realise that what I did was completely selfish, reckless and stupid!". Replied Damien.

"Do you know what you've missed?". Asked Emily.

"Um, her birthdays and her learning to talk and walk?". Asked Damien hopeful.

"You missed more than that sunshine! You missed three birthdays, her learning to walk and talk, her first cold, her first time going to the toilet without me, her first day of preschool, the first time she went into hospital and the day she got chicken pox!". Yelled Emily.

"AUNT JJ". Squealed a voice from in the bullpen. They both turned to look out the window at Rosalie running into her Aunt s open arms.

"Do you even know your own daughters full name?". Asked Emily.

"No, I don't". Replied Damien.

"Maybe you should ask your best friend Strauss". Growled Emily as she walked out of the conference slamming the door in her wake.

"MUMMY". Squealed Rosalie as she ran over to her mother.

"Hey baby". Smiled Emily as she picked up her daughter, trying not to let her anger show.

Damien stood in the conference room staring out the window at Emily as she embraced Rosalie, he stood there, staring, looking at what he had lost.

"You know, that little girl is Emily's whole world". Said voice from behind him. Damien turned around and seen JJ standing there.

"And Emily is her idol. Her name is Rosalie Prentiss, and every time Rosie sees her mum, her eyes light up like Christmas trees. Emily is her idol, Rose believes her mother is a super women because she helps people every day". Said JJ.

"You know, at preschool when she fell over and had to get stitches, Emily freaked out. I had to slap her to wake her up, that's how worried she was. The minute you said you wanted custody of Rosalie, Emily broke down and I had to pick up the pieces, the pieces you broke! You hurt Emily, you hurt Rosalie. You hurt Rosalie, you hurt Emily. You do it, and you die. Simple as that. Now good bye". Smiled JJ as she walked out of the conference leaving Damien standing there.

**Next chapter is up, tell me what ya'll think. Maybe more reviews then last chapter? Question for ya's, is anyone reading this fic anymore?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Criminal Minds, if I did, JJ and Emily wouldn't have left. Im glad JJ is back, I just need my Emily to return :D**

"Agent Prentiss, can you see for a moment in my office please?". Asked Hotch as he stood on the landing just outside his office, before returning back to his office. Emily looked at Morgan, Reid and JJ whom had joined them, not knowing what to expect upon going up the stairs.

"Go on Em, you haven't anything wrong". Said JJ as she gave her best friend a mental push.

"Or have you?". Asked Morgan with a wink which made Emily smile lightly. Emily made her way up to Hotch's office and knocked and made her way in.

"Prentiss, sit". Said Hotch as Emily closed the door behind herself and sat down as Hotch began to pace. Emily looked at Hotch trying to determine the reason as to why she was sitting in her superiors office, she was nervous and scared and she could tell he was anxious about something as well.

"Hotch, have I done something wrong?". Asked Emily. He shook his head.

"Well what is it?". Continued Emily. Hotch sat down in his seat and rubbed a hand over his face, then put a hand through his hair, he looked Emily in the face, she could see something was wrong in his eyes.

"Five minutes ago I received word that a crazed gun man had taken a rifle through St O'Malley's School". Said Hotch. Emily knew she knew that name from somewhere but she didn't know where, but then it hit her.

"That's...". started Emily before she lost her voice to continue.

"That's where Rosalie is right now; I haven't received word about who was injured, but I have received word that a few girls matching Rosalie's age have been killed. I'm telling you this now just to prepare you for the worst". Said Hotch as he stared at Emily gageing her reaction. Emily sat there, frozen, not knowing what to say or do.

"I need to get to Rosalie". Said Emily as she ran out of the room. Hotch went and stood just out of his office and stared into the bullpen. The Agents had stopped what they were doing and stared at their Boss, their Technical Analysis had just joined the group.

"As of five minutes ago, a crazed gun man had opened fire at a school, killing innocent boys, girls, teachers and by standers. I have been informed by head office that they require our assistance. Many children are seriously injured. We roll out in approximately five minutes". Said Hotch, staring at his team, one by one.

"Sir, what was the school?". Asked Garcia as she looked at her Boss.

"St O'Malleys". He replied.

"But that's...". started Garcia as she looked in the direction Emily had ran in. He nodded his answer before heading back into his office for a breather. He sat down in his seat and looked out the window, looking on has Derek held Garcia whilst she cried her eyes out, and JJ and Reid held onto each other, offering one another support, whilst Dave stood there, staring off into space, not knowing what to do. Had he just told them the worst news of their lives? Or was little Rosalie Prentiss alive?

/

The car trip to the school was made in silence, everyone was scared as to what this trip would mean to their family member and team member. Who knows what would happen. Emily sat in the back on one of the SVU's, with Hotch driving, she sat in the back with JJ, Emily was staring out the window just as silent tears ran down her cheeks, she felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked down and seen JJ squeezing her hand, she looked up and smiled lightly to JJ who returned the gesture. JJ held Emily's hand all the way to the school, then when they arrived, Emily bolted out of the car even before it had stopped fully. She walked into the school and flashed her badge where she had come into the ending speech of the FBI Agent in charge, Special Agent Williams.

"...the gunman hit mainly the lower school classes, as well the day care and the kindergarten..". said Emily as she spaced off. Emily looked around the mess; there was local police, FBI Agents, SWAT, Ambulances; there was teachers and students crying, and there was blood everywhere. Emily looked down when she felt someone pulling at her shirt, she expected it to be Rosalie, but it was Samantha, her daughters best friend.

"Hey sweetie, where's your mummy?". Asked Emily as she bent down and picked up the little girl. Samantha wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, squeezing, loving the feel of safety.

"She on her way. Me so scared Miss Emily". Sniffled Samantha.

"I know sweetie, I know. Where's Rosie sweetie?". Asked Emily as she rubbed Sam's back.

"Me no know, I went to the potty with Miss Jacobson when the bad man came". Replied Sam. Emily nodded and rubbed her back.

"Okay sweetie, do you see this blonde lady next to me?". Asked Emily indicating to Garcia who had snuck up next to her whom had joined them in this unusual time. She nodded her head.

"Well, her name's Pen, and she's one of my best friends. Do you remember the pink leg warmers Rosie wore to school one day?". Asked Emily. Sam nodded her head again.

"Well, Miss Pen bought them for her". Said Emily. Sam gasped.

"Really?". Surprised by the answer.

"She sure did, do you want to go to her and talk about fluro coloured clothing whilst Miss Emily goes and finds Rosie?". Asked Emily. Samantha looked at Penelope then back at Emily, then back to Penelope.

"Okay! She seems like me". Smiled Samantha as she held her little arms out to Penelope. Pen smiled and plucked the little girl out of Emily's arms. Emily smiled thankfully at Garcia and made her way throughout the site, trying to find a trace of her daughter. Was she going to find her daughter? Or was she one of the few unnamed children that are dead?

**:O CLIFF HANGER; what do you think happened to little Rosalie Prentiss? And is there more behind the crazy gunman than meets the eye?**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**First five reviewers get to know a little something about next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Criminal Minds; I am still ecstatic JJ and Emily are returning, keep reading and review please guys. I am warning you guys, this chapter is a bit wordy so beware.**

Staring up at the sky, I seen airplanes flying over head, seeing the moon shinning bright and hearing birds chirping, I sighed. I promised Rosie that if today was sunny it'd take her to the park, I guess that won't be happening. I looked around the site and realised Garcia had taken the little girl back to HQ to wait for her parents. Just then, my phone began to ring. I grabbed my phone out of its holder on my belt and looked at the caller, I didn't know the number, so I answered it confused.

"Prentiss". I said upon answering my phone call.

"MUMMY MUMMY!". Screamed Rosalie on the other end. I gasped.

"Rosie, baby?". I asked. Morgan was behind me and heard me, he signalled to the others to come over. I heard rustling on the other end of the phone and then I heard another voice.

"Hello Special Agent Prentiss, your daughter is very beautiful". The voice whispered huskily.

"I swear to god you touch her..". I started before he cut in.

"You'll what? Make sure I'll never breathe again? Bla bla bla bla! Not going to happen Agent Prentiss!". Said the male as I heard Rosalie scream in the background.

"ROSALIE!". I screamed as he hung up. I screamed and chucked my phone at the nearby tree.

"Thanks Garcia". Said Morgan as he hung up. Through my phone call, I didn't realise Morgan had been on the phone with Garcia, more than likely tracing the phone call. I sniffled and looked at Morgan hopefully.

"We've got a location".

/

We made our way steadily to the park Garcia had instructed us to go. Making our way silently with our guns drawn, we approached the meeting spot with extreme caution, knowing that the man who had Rosalie, was also the crazed gunman. The put their guns away when they seen Rosalie sitting on the swing, with a man dead behind her.

"Rosie?". I asked, approaching her slowly, hands up.

"MUMMY". Cried Rosalie as she flew off the swing and ran into my open arms. I swooped her off her feet and cradled her into my arms while the others looked around looking for the person who killed the gunman. The others returned indicating there was no sign of the third person. I knelt down on the ground, setting Rosalie on her feet so I could look into her eyes.

"Baby, I know you're scared, but can you tell me what happened?". I asked as I wiped the tears off her cheeks. Rosalie sniffled and nodded her head.

"I heard big bang sounds and school and we got told to go under desk, then ages later bad man came in and dragged me out, he shot my Jay because she tried to stop him". Said Rosalie as she started to cry. My heart broke seeing my little cry.

"We came here and then he wang you, and then another man came out and hurt him mummy. Another man hurt him". Cried Rosalie.

"Oh baby". I said as he hugged Rosalie close to my chest, before standing up. Feeling Rosalie wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, I rubbed her back, I then felt someone rub my back. I turned around and found my team, my family, standing there smiling lightly at us. I sniffled and smiled lightly at them, mouthing the word thank you.

"Let's go baby". I said as I walked to the car holding Rosalie. I jumped in the back, still cradling my crying daughter to my chest. JJ hopped in the back next to me whilst Hotch jumped in the front and drove. JJ placed her hand on my leg and squeezed, offering me some support. I turned my tear stained face and smiled lightly at JJ, thanking her for her support. We arrived at Quantico and made our way into the BAU headquarters. As we arrived, I seen Garcia and Damien waiting for us.

"Oh sugar puss!". Exclaimed Garcia as we walked into the BAU.

"Aunty Cia". Hiccupped Rosalie as she turned around and looked at Garcia, but flinched when she seen Damien and turned back around and put her head back into my chest. I walked up to JJ's office, indicating for JJ and Garcia to follow. We walked inside and shut the door and walked over to the lounge, placing Rosalie on the ground. I knelt in front of her whilst JJ and Garcia stood at the door, keeping an eye on everyone talking in the bullpen, all smiling.

"Babe, why did you act weird when you turned around?". I asked as I rubbed her shoulders. She shrugged.

"Babe, have you seen that man before?". I asked pointing to Damien. She shuttered again. The anger inside me was building.

"Baby, did you see that man tonight?". I asked, Rosalie nodded her head.

"Did you see him tonight at the park?". I asked again, already knowing the answer. She nodded her head again.

"Was he the man who hurt the other bad man?". I asked as she nodded her head again.

"Baby, why was he there?". I asked.

"He gave him money and and made him sign somefin and that gave it to him". Sniffled Rosalie. I growled and stormed out of the office and down into the main bullpen area. I walked up to Damien and punched him, putting all of my force into it and kept hitting and screaming at him until Morgan rushed over and held me back, with the help of Rossi.

"YOU ARRANGED FOR ROSALIE TO BE KIDNAPPED YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU WANTED TO SHOW THE LAWYERS I WAS A BAD MOTHER! YOU MADE HIM KIDNAP HER, YOU'RE THE REASON ALL OF THOSE LITTLE KIDS AND THEIR TEACHERS ARE DEAD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT". I screamed, thrashing in their arms. JJ gasped from behind me where she had followed me, Garcia had stayed in JJ's office holding Rosalie.

"Oh yeah? Prove it". Growled Damien as she held where I punched him. I stopped fighting as the guys let go, I walked over to Damien and stared at him in the eyes, before pulling two things out of his pocket, grabbing Damien's hand before he could stop me. I held the money and the paper in front of him.

"You paid him to kidnap her, you said to do it the only way he knew how. The only way he knew how was to start a shooting spree". I growled as I threw the paper and the money down onto the table, I stared at him in the eyes.

"That is the evidence right there; you're the reason everyone is dead. When you go to jail, I hope you rot there you sick son a bitch". I growled as he punched me in the face, catching me off guard as I fell to the ground, catching my head on the edge of the table. I winced as I hit the ground with a thud, JJ knelt down on the ground next to me to help me whilst Morgan and Hotch arrested Damien as he struggled.

"Add kidnap and an assault of a federal agent to your crimes. I sincerely hope you die in jail". I growled as blood spluttered out of my mouth. JJ held a wad of tissues to my head as it started to bleed, whilst I held some to my mouth.

"I'll get away with this". Growled Damien as she struggled in their grasps.

"Oh I don't think so". Said Strauss as she walked into the bull pen followed by police officers. I don't think I could be any happier to see Strauss than I am now.

"Officers, arrest that man now". Said Strauss as she looked at my carefully on the ground. The officers walked over to Damien and took him into custody.

The nightmare was finally over, or was it just the beginning?

**So next chapter, tell me what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Criminal Minds, just the plot of this story**

"Okay guys, we need to get Emily to the hospital". Said JJ as she helped her best friend up off the floor. Emily groaned standing up, holding her face in the process.

"I don't want to go to the hospital". Replied Emily as she grabbed some tissues of the desk and held it to her face, wincing as she felt a sharp pain in her wrist.

"Mummy mummy!". Yelled Rosalie as she came running down the stairs with her Aunty Penelope on her heels. Emily whipped around and faced Rosalie. When Rosalie seen the blood pouring out of the cuts on Emily's face, she gasped and whimpered, hiding behind Garcia's legs. Emily knelt down so she could be at her daughters height and looked into her eyes.

"Sweetie; I'm still mummy, I just look a bit different but I'm still mummy". Said Emily as she held her hands out to her daughter. Rosalie peaked around Garcia's legs and looked at her mum, determining whether or not this strange looking woman was her mum.

"Baby, I promise it's me". Continued Emily.

"Pwomise?". Whispered Rosalie as she held onto Garcia's pants.

"Promise baby, would I ever lie to you?". Replied Emily. Rosalie shook her head and launched herself into her mother's waiting arms.

"It's okay baby, promise". Whispered Emily as she rubbed her daughters back and said soothing words. Emily stood up, holding Rosalie with her non sore arm and held her close to her chest and rubbed her back, as Rosalie wrapped her legs around Emily's waist, and her arms around her neck.

"I love you mummy". Whispered Rosalie.

"I love you too pumpkin". Replied Emily. Behind the duo, Garcia and JJ were both wiping their tears away. Emily turned around and faced her team.

"Okay guys, now I'm ready to go to the hospital". Said Emily as she picked up her bag and followed JJ and Penelope to one of the SVU's. The quad hopped into an SVU whilst their male colleagues hopped into the SVU behind them and drove off to the hospital.

An hour later after pushing themselves onto the doctors resulting in Emily with a concussion and twenty stitches in her head and a broken wrist, they were returning home. The men had left after leaving the hospital, going their separate ways, whilst JJ and Garcia took it upon themselves to take Emily and Rosalie home, both deciding to sleep the night. After two short detours to their houses and picking up Henry, they made their way to Emily's apartment.

"Baby, do you want to show Henry to the spare bed in your room? You two are having a sleep over". Said Emily as she placed Rosalie on the ground as they entered her apartment. Henry wiggled in JJ's arms, demanding her be put down. JJ smiled and placed her son on the ground, and as soon as his tiny feet hit the carpet, he took off after his cousin and followed her into her room. Emily sighed and made her way over to her lounge and sunk down with relief.

"You okay?". Asked JJ as she sat on the coffee table in front of Emily facing her and Garcia sat next to her on the lounge.

"Yeah, just tired. I can't believe he broke my arm and gave me twenty stiches". Replied Emily as she held her hand to her forehead, touching the covered up stiches lightly.

"Either can I; had he ever hit you before?". Asked JJ as she leant forward and took Emily's hands in her own. Emily shrugged.

"He did when we were younger; that's why I dumped him, then found out I was pregnant, then went back to him, then he was the one to leave me with Rosalie". Whispered Emily as she looked down at hers and JJ's entwined hands.

"Oh Em..". whispered Garcia as she wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulders. Emily leaned into Garcia's side, keeping hold of JJ's hand and bringing her with them, forcing JJ to sit on Emily's lap. Emily wrapped her non slinged arm around JJ and pulled her in tight, with JJ leaning into the crook of Emily's neck.

"I love you guys, I really do. You're my best friends, my sisters, I think it'd be lost without the both of you". Said Emily. JJ giggled.

"I think it'd be lost with you both too". Said JJ with a giggle.

"I think, the sparkle would disappear in me". Said Garcia.

"And me". Continued JJ.

"And me". Continued Emily even further as the trio dissolved into giggles.

"Oh right.. ROSALIE! CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE". Yelled Emily. JJ and Garcia both looked at her confused as Rosalie came running into the lounge room, with Henry following behind.

"Yesth mummy?". Asked Rosalie as she stood in front of the duo.

"Remember how I told you about that thing that's going to happen to you?". Asked Emily.

"Ahuh". Grinned Rosalie as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"You can tell them now". Grinned Emily.

"I can?". Asked Rosalie excitedly.

"Yeah baby". Replied Emily. Rosalie smiled and turned to her Aunts.

"Mummy told me that I'm getting a new name". Grinned Rosalie. Garcia looked at Rosalie confusedly, before turning to JJ and realised she had the same look.

"Sorry?". Asked JJ. Emily smiled lightly.

"Rosie was never baptised when she was younger but I'm about to get her baptised". Answered Emily.

"My names going to be Rosawie Jennifer wade pwentiss". Giggled Rosalie.

"Wade?". Asked Garcia. Emily laughed.

"She meant Rosalie Jennifer Jade Prentiss". Grinned Emily.

"Jennifer after Aunty JJ and Jade after Aunty pen pen". Smiled Rosalie as she skipped away, grabbing Henry on the way and skipping back to her room.

"Did she just say what I think she just did?". Whispered JJ as she looked at Emily. Emily smiled.

"Yeah, Jennifer because it's JJ's first name because you've been there since the beginning and take Rosie when I need you, and Jade because it's Pen's middle name because you've been there from the beginning as well. And also because I wanted youse to be more than her Aunt's". Smiled Emily.

"Oh my brown haired beauty!". Gasped Garcia as she pulled Emily in closer.

"You're amazing!". Said JJ as she wrapped her arms around the two.

"I know I am".

**There you go guys, next chapter. Read and review please. The first five people get a few hints as to whats to come. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

It had been a few months since that day and none of the BAU had ever looked back. Rosalie hadn't had any nightmares about her trauma but Emily still looked at her daughter every two seconds to make sure she was okay. Emily's cuts and bruises and her wrist had all healed nicely. It was early one afternoon and Emily sighed and rubbed a hand over her face and through her hair. She had been at the office since early hours finishing paperwork and it was killing her. Morgan was doing his paperwork and so was Reid, JJ, Hotch and Rossi were doing their paperwork in their offices as well.

"What's wrong Princess?". Asked Morgan as he looked at Emily upon hearing her sigh.

"I'm tired... And hungry!". Said Emily just as her stomach grumbled. Just as Emily was about to go and get some coffee and a snack, her phone rang. She groaned, staring at the ringing phone whilst Morgan and Reid both chuckled.

"Prentiss?". Said Emily as she answered the phone. "Yes, this is she... What! Oh god no, is she okay?... I'll be there as soon as possible". Said Emily as she hung up the phone and quickly gathered her stuff and walked out putting whatever happened on the phone first, leaving her co-workers confused in her wake just as Hotch came down the stairs.

"Um, where's Prentiss?". Asked Hotch confusedly just as Emily returned, looking at the trio.

"Hotch, something's happened to Rosalie and she was rushed to hospital from school. I'm sorry but I really have to go!". Said Emily hurriedly as she left again and hurriedly drove to the hospital.

"Where's Em?". Asked JJ as she walked out of her office heading to grab another cup of coffee.

"She's gone to the hospital, something happened with Rosalie". Replied Morgan.

"I'm sorry what?". Stuttered JJ as she came to a pause next to Morgan's desk.

"Rosie was just admitted to the emergency room". Said Morgan.

"Shit".

/

Emily raced into the hospital's emergency room with her heels clicking on the ground and with her coat in hand. She raced over to the nursing desk ask for answers as to where her daughter was.

"Hi, my names Emily Prentiss and I'm looking for Rosalie Prentiss?". Asked Emily as she interrupted the two nurses talking.

"Excuse us for a minute". Said the nurse as she looked at Emily for a minute before continuing her conversation with the fellow nurse. Emily stood there tapping her heel getting angry.

"Hello, my name is FBI Agent Emily Prentiss and I would like to know where Rosalie Prentiss is, now". Growled Emily as she held out her badge to the nurses. The nurse opened her eyes lightly before directing Emily to her daughters room. Emily raced into her daughters room where she saw Rosalie crying on the white bed with a nurse standing at her side. Emily nodded to the nurse as she left and ran over to Rosalie, placing her stuff on the chair and ran her hand over Rosalie's head.

"It's okay baby, I promise". Whispered Emily as she comforted Rosie.

"It hurts mummy". Cried Rosalie as Emily sat on the bed and Rosalie crawled into Emily's lap, ignoring the excruciating pain. Emily moved over into the centre of the bed and held Rosalie to her chest. Emily's heart breaking for her daughter, not knowing what to do to ease her daughters pain. Rosalie wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and her arms around her neck, whilst Emily rubbed her back making soothing sounds and saying soft words of encouragement. Not very long later, Emily heard a commotion from outside.

"Baby, mummy is going to see who's outside, I'll be back in a minute". Said Emily as she placed Rosalie down on the bed and kissed her head. Emily went outside and seen JJ giving the two nurses her best Hotch look, scaring them in the process. Emily laughed lightly, before looking back at Rosalie who was sniffling lightly on the bed, before making her way down to the gang.

"It's okay, they're with me, my family. Can you please ask the doctor to come into the room please?". Said Emily as she grabbed JJ's arm, and pulled her to Rosalie's room, informing the others to follow. They made it back to Rosalie's room where Emily hurried into her room and sat back down, with Rosalie hurrying to sit in her lap. Emily rubbed her back softly and kissed her head just as the doctor came in.

"Um hello, I'm looking for Emily Prentiss?". Asked the doctor as he looked at his board.

"That would be the beautiful raven haired lady on the bed with the little girl". Said Garcia pointing towards Emily. Emily looked up at the doctor from where she was comforting Rosalie.

"Can we um, talk in private please?". Asked the doctor. Emily smiled lightly.

"It's okay, you can talk to me in here, these people are my family, so they'll end up finding out soon". Said Emily as she shifted again, moving into the centre of the bed facing the doctor, with Rosalie crying softly and Emily rubbing her back. The doctor smiled lightly at them and turned to look at Emily.

"Okay then, well, my name is Dr. Brewster, and your daughter, Rosalie, came in VIA ambulance with excruciating pain in her abdomen, she was sweating, spewing and her temperature was incredibly high". Said Dr. Brewster. Emily stopped looking rubbing Rosalie's back and stared at the doctor, not believing what he was saying to her. She felt a hand on her back and without knowing, she knew it was JJ rubbing her back trying to give her the strength to keep going.

"And did you run tests? Did you find it what's wrong?". Asked Emily anxiously.

"We did and her appendix is about to explode and if it explodes in the inside, it can kill her, we need to rush her into surgery. However because of her size, this surgery isn't a minor surgery, it's a major and it could also cause more harm. You need to decide now whether or not you want her to have the surgery". Said Dr. Brewster as he stared at Emily lightly, Emily looked down at the daughter and rubbed her back lightly and pressed a kiss to her head. Rosalie moaned lightly in pain and it was then that Emily made her decision.

"The surgery, I want Rosie to have the surgery, she has more of a chance with the surgery than without". Sniffled Emily as she wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye. Dr. Brewster nodded his head and left. Emily sighed and held Rosalie tighter to her chest.

Not very long later, nurses came in and prepped Rosalie for surgery. Emily moved over to the doorway and let the nurses do their work, whilst her family went outside and waited. The orderlies wheeled Rosalie outside and stopped, before going into surgery, to let Emily talk to her daughter. Emily bent down and wiped her hair from her face.

"Hey baby, it's okay. You're going to go to sleep for awhile and then you're going to wake up okay? And then we're going to make cookies okay?". Sniffled Emily.

"Mmkay mummy". Mumbled Rosalie as the anaesthesia made work on putting her to sleep.

"Be brave baby, I love you. I'll see you soon, promise". Said Emily as she kissed the top of Rosalie's head just before they wheeled her away. Emily stood there watching as they wheeled her away and she hugged herself as the tears threatened to fall. She felt a presence at her side and she looked across and seen JJ standing on her left and Garcia on her right, the boys standing beside her. Emily took one look at JJ and cried. JJ wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her as she cried, rubbing her back and kissed the top of head.

"She's going to be okay Em, I promise".

**Hope you guys liked it, read and review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Criminal Minds but I wish I did, a bit devo that Emily Prentiss is leaving again, but this time for reals.**

Emily rolled over in her bed and groaned. It was her birthday today and she really didn't want to think anything about it. She had only brought Rosalie home from the hospital after her surgery two weeks ago and was too busy focusing on her to her that she hadn't planned anything to do. She sighed and laid on her stomach and placed her arm across the other side of the bed and smiled as she seen her little girl asleep. She heard her phone vibrate and groaned, this better not be a case. She reached over to her bed side table and grabbed up her phone and seen she had messages from everyone on the team.

JJ:

_Happy Birthday Em! I had planned to come over today but I'm sorry, I can't. Henry's sick. Love you, love JJ._

Derek:

_Happy Birthday Princess! I'm with my mumma tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow, sorry we can't go out clubbing, I miss my wing-man._

Hotch:

_Happy Birthday Prentiss, hope your day is everything you've wanted._

Rossi:

_Happy birthday Emily, hope everything is as amazing as you deserve. I'll cook you dinner next time I'm home, I'm at the hospital visiting my pop, see you soon._

Garcia:

_EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY; happy birthday my beautiful raven haired beauty! I'm coming over at 2 so get yourself and mini-me ready because I'm taking you out. Love you Chick x_

Emily looked at the clock and seen that it was hitting 11am, since when had Rosalie slept passed 8? Emily looked over at Rosalie and smiled as her little girl snorted in her sleep which made Emily giggle softly. Emily rolled back on her back and groaned, she really didn't want to get up.

/

Emily was waiting outside dressed in a sleek black dress stopping at mid thigh, Garcia had rang earlier telling her to wear something nice, she had even worn heels. She had dressed Rosalie in a pretty pink dress with a sash in the middle and she wore white flats.

"Mummy?". Asked Rosalie as she looked up through her eyelashes at her mum.

"Yeah baby?". Smiled Emily as she looked down at her daughter and tucked a curl behind her ears.

"I love you mummy" she whispered softly as she snuggled down into her mums chest. Emily laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too baby". She replied softly just as Garcia's pink jeep came driving around the corner.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". Yelled the blonde as she jumped out of her car and ran over to the duo taking the both in a never ending hug.

"Thanks Garcia, but you're squishing Rose!". She laughed lightly as Rosalie tried to push her aunt away. Garcia laughed and let go of the duo.

"Sorry kiddo, we ready to go? I've got Rosie's back up booster seat in the back". Grinned Garcia as she picked up Rosalie's baby bag and opened the back door, placing the bag on the ground behind the seat. Emily smiled her thanks and placed Rosalie in her booster, tickling her stomach and kissing her head before closing the door and hopping in the front.

"So where're we going?". Asked Emily as she clipped in her seatbelt.

"That's a secret I'll never tell. That is until we get there". Grinned Garcia with a wink as she got in and drove off to where Garcia was taking her.

Twenty minutes later, Garcia was pulling into a nice Italian restaurant. Emily smiled getting out and grabbed the baby bag and Rosalie.

"This place is nice, is it just the three of us?". Asked Emily as she and Garcia walked towards the entrance.

"Yeah, but Kevin may be joining us later. Is that okay?". Asked Garcia with a smile.

"Of course". Smiled Emily as she turned and smiled at Garcia. Rosalie giggled as Garcia held the door open for her friend and niece. Emily smiled and nodded her thanks and walked into the diner.

"SURPRISE!". Yelled the voices as Emily entered. Emily jumped back a bit surprised as she looked around the room. Her parents were there, her BAU family was there, Jack, Henry and Kevin were all there as well, everyone was there, there was some people she didn't know as well. Emily narrowed her eyes at her BAU family.

"I thought ya'll were busy?". Asked Emily as she walked over to them. She placed Rosalie on the ground on her feet and fixed up her dress.

"Hey Princess, I actually did, that's why Mumma Morgan is here". Grinned Derek as a African American woman came up behind everyone.

"Emily!'. Grinned the lady as she came over and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"Mumma Morgan!". Squealed Emily as she wrapped her arms around the older woman. When Derek was charged with murder, Emily had taken the time to talk to Morgans family and since then, they talk every day.

"Happy Birthday Emily". Grinned Mumma Morgan as she hugged Emily tightly. Emily grinned, she looked around the room looking at everyone. The rest of the guests had gone into small groups and started talking, whilst Emily was standing with her family.

"Thank you Mumma Morgan. I cant believe you're here, I cant believe anyone is even here". Smiled Emily tearfully.

"Why wouldn't we be here Em? You're like a sister to us, you're our family and everyone else is your friends". Smiled JJ as she walked towards Emily and pulled her into a tight hug. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Emily squeezed JJ before letting her go.

"Thanks for coming guys, really. Even if you had to lie to me and I must admit, I did feel slightly hurt when all of you cancelled except for Garcia". Smiled Emily as she turned to a beaming Garcia.

"We are sorry Emily, really. Garcia said we said a word or anything, all our banks would be wiped". Winced Rossi. Emily laughed before turning to Garcia with a slight shake of her head, who just stood there grinning in reply.

"Oomf". Said Emily as she looked down and seen Henry run into her legs, she grabbed him before he fell over un balanced. Emily picked him up and he wrapped his legs around Emily's waist.

"Happy Birfday Aunty Emily". Grinned Henry as he gave Emily a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Master Henry". Laughed Emily as she kissed his nose.

"I made chu somefin. Mummy". Whined Henry as he held his hand out to his mum. JJ smiled and handed over a neatly wrapped package.

"Buddy you didn't have to make me anything". Smiled Emily as she put Henry down on the ground on his feet. Emily looked at the package curiously before opening it and smiling as she pulled out a pasta necklace, one that he had made at play group. Emily grinned before slipping it over her head before leaning down and smiling at Henry.

"Thanks buddy, do I look awesome in it?". Grinned Emily as she did a turn to show the necklace of from all sides. Henry laughed looking at Emily.

"You look awesome!".

**So thats the new chapter, im sorry i haven't updated recently, my dad died and im still grieving. Read and review please.**


End file.
